When a nuclear fusion energy is to be produced, there has been applied such a glass laser amplifier as illustrated in FIG. 1.
This conventional type of the glass laser amplifier is provided with a number of flash lamps b for pumping a laser glass a by their light emitting function and a number of reflection mirrors c for reflecting light from these flash lamps b toward the laser glass a, and further as shown in FIGS. 2a and 2b, the reflection mirror c are connected to the ground.
However, as shown in FIG. 3, this type of conventional glass laser amplifier has such disadvantages as the electric current I in the flash lamp b is deflected toward the reflection mirrors c under an influence of the electric field produced by the reflection mirrors c having an earth potential, so that the inner wall of the quartz tube of the flash lamp b is partially heated by the electric current I of the flash lamp, resulting in making a high tensional strain in the inner wall of the quartz tube. The flash lamps b will explode when the strain exceeds a certain value.
The present invention has its object to solve such problems as described above by providing a glass laser amplifier with trigger means in which the deflected electric current of the flash lamps caused by the reflection mirrors is eliminated by the trigger members and durability of the flash lamps is highly improved.